


Out of place

by purplejooong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, Hongjoong likes to stomp on things, I wrote this right after the numb cover don't judge me, Kissing, M/M, Rock Stars, no beta readers we go down as men, someone's a party pooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong
Summary: And he was there, bouncing, screaming, hyping the audience and still...that guy was unbothered, just standing in his light gray converse. That made Hongjoong fire up the first time their eyes met, making him lay his predatory gaze on him. And he loved it.The sweater boy trembled, Hongjoong loved it.or(Hongjoong is the singer of a rock band and is intrigued by one of the guys in the crowd)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Out of place

The mic flicked into the air, doing a flip and landing perfectly into Hongjoong's hands wrapping around it with strength and determination. He stomped once, twice, thrice con the stage receiving a rumble from the audience bouncing at the rhythm of his words, scratching the air like the growls of a wild animal.

Dangling chained earrings stroked his neck when he started running to the people in front of him, stopping with a leap the moment right after falling down the stage. People liked it, a roar from the crowd rose.

Hongjoong loved that life, loved singing and bouncing on the stage along with the band going nothing more than hardcore when they performed. The screams from the audience were poetry for his ears, the harsh smell of cigarettes and alcohol that lingered in every concert room just added spice to it.

He loved it. From first to last.

Another thing Hongjoong loved was seeing every person he had chance to met eyes melt at his sharp gaze, charming every man, woman and more he got in his sight. No one could resist it and it made him feel powerful, alive. He loved it.

That night too, in the exact moment he laid his studded boot on the dark wooden planks of the stage, he felt all the eyes on him and his gaze locked with the only guy that seemed to be there by mistake. He didn't mix with all the studded leather jackets and the black ripped pants standing under him waiting for him to perform, he just stood there with his light blue sweater and perfect jeans. So out of context, so outstanding. Hongjoong liked it and that guy hadn't got any idea of what curse he brought to himself.

And he was there, bouncing, screaming, hyping the audience and still...that guy was unbothered, just standing in his light gray converse. That made Hongjoong fire up the first time their eyes met, making him lay his predatory gaze on him. And he loved it.

The sweater boy trembled, Hongjoong loved it.

Strong guitar and drum solos filled the times he took to catch his breath, times where he placed menacingly one of his boots on the useless displays with the lyrics at the edge of the stage, hyping the crowd rising hands over his head and clapping them, mic still in hand making his clap echo. He also took those times to wink and glance at the people reaching for him and screaming under him: he felt like a God, being worshiped and called by everyone in the room.

Of course, his target never changed that night and he placed a seductive wink at the sweater-boy. A girl in front of him screamed crushing on her friend's shoulder thinking it was for her, but the locked gaze with Sweater-boy made it obvious it wasn't. The guy in crowd blushed vigorously at that and Hongjoong could still tell it even if red light bounced everywhere, making his whole skin appear scarlet along with his gray-dyed hair.

So strange, so out of place. That boy looked like a white rose in a garden full of black lilies.

The performance went over for another pair of hours and Hongjoong ended it riding the crowd, hands keeping him up making him cross the whole room, fingers touching him everywhere firmly making him close his eyes and laugh. He stomped down in the middle of the audience reaching for Sweater-boy, standing now in front of him. He bowed, sight locked on the blushing face of the guy displaying a confused but not disappointed expression.

Hongjoong briefly turned to the audience, bowing to them too and then his eyes were again on the sweater-boy, smiling at him with one of his well known killing smiles. It striked that time too. The painted nails of the singer laid on his waist, fingertips stroking the half skirt hugging his hips while he offered the other one to the boy, thick rings shining in the dim light of the room.

The crowd had all its eyes on the two of them, everyone hesitating for a reaction from Sweater-boy who just stayed still a second and gingerly grabbed Hongjoong's hand with a tiny smile on his lips.

Hongjoong yanked the guy in his arms receiving a surprised squeak.

“Enjoyed the show?”

Voice low and scratchy, Hongjoong circled the surprisingly tiny waist in front of him. The guy was taller but Hongjoong's boots had a little bit of heels that helped him reduce their difference. He didn't squeeze the boy hard, letting him decide to stay or to let go.

He stayed.

“Pretty much.”

The answer came out shy and Hongjoong decided it was the moment to move from the piercing gazes around them and walk away with a last goodbye for the audience.

He moved through the backstage and next in the room designed as the waiting one for his band, Sweater-boy followed him timid.

“Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you.” _Maybe._

He smiled at him and let his hand rest on the tiny waist he previously savored, distances shortened again. Sweater-boy let out a tiny surprised whine.

“You looked out of place in the crowd, ya' know?”

Hongjoong tapped on the guy's waist, thumbs rubbing a bit waiting for an answer.

“I know, am I supposed to look like a punk to be able to enjoy your music?”  
  


He was teasing, definitely teasing with the pouty lips and hands stroking his arms, resting on his broad shoulder, even broader with that leather jacket worn for the whole concert. Hongjoong snorted and pushed the sweater-boy against the door making his back touch it.

“Music has no dress code, sugar.”

Sweater-boy laughed at the pet name, leaning in to stroke his nose against the sharper one of the singer, then whispered low-tone.

  
“Therefore I am allowed to look out of place as much as I want to.”

Hongjoong felt blood rush at that, he pinned the guy's hands on the door pressing their bodies. The sweater-boy sighed.

“You'll see who'll look out of place.”

Not a second more was left before their lips crushed together. Hongjoong started with pecking the guy on the upper lip – he responded with a peck on his lower one – and bit in squeezing with his sharp teeth. Sweater-boy whimpered and responded with a needy kiss, parting his lips to give Hongjoong full access to his mouth. He pushed in craving it, tongue touching as his hands kept pinning Sweater-boy on the door; Hongjoong also gave a little thrust of hips brushing them, receiving a cry.

Hongjoong could feel the other boy melt touch after touch, his cheeks burning red through the kiss. He groaned a bit in the kiss when he felt something hardening against his thigh pressed between Sweater-boy's legs. Leaning out of the kiss, Hongjoong sharpened his eyes while smiling mischievous.

“Already? After a kiss?”

“Shut up.”

  
Sweater-boy freed his hands – Hongjoong's grip softer at the moment – and grabbed firmly the other guy's waist to twist positions and lean in for another kiss. Hongjoong let him and giggled making his hand play with the silver-dyed locks of the other guy.

They kept making out for a solid minute, lips brushing and tongues lapping making naughty sounds, until the door opened and Sweater-boy almost tumbled over Hongjoong that grabbed the frames of the door to not fall.

“Do you really have to do this all the time? Anyway, hi Seonghwa.”

The tall blond guy behind them complained, crossing arms after waving at Sweater-boy and the shorter boy holding drumsticks near him scoffed.

“Aw c'mon Yunho, don't be a party-pooper. San tell him something!”

Hongjoong whined moving from the door to let Yunho and San come in, Seonghwa moved along and closed the door right after.

“Yeah Yunho, let the boys enjoy their love before it burns out.”  
  
“Ya' know what, don't say anything more.”

Everyone laughed after that and Yunho offered a can of beer to them, opening his own for a short toast.

“Well then, here's a toast to their love. May it be long lasting and full of behind-the-stage-kisses!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo first drabble I'm ever posting here! Long story short I had a spike of inspo and couldn't keep my brain still, so here we are  
> Prompt belongs to @8t33zlovinghour on twt! Thanks Bea for the inspo *winkwink*  
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day and stream HJ's cover 😘


End file.
